Taking Over
by netjer ankh
Summary: The police find a strange white-haired man and bring him in to make sure he's uninjured. But they soon find out... he's not human. Just a oneshot. I was bored. Deal.


**I don't own Yugioh!**

"…Who is he?"

"We don't know."

"He didn't have any identification on him?"

"Nope. No ID, not even a wallet."

"…Did you enter his image into the database?"

"Yep."

"What came up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Zip. Zero. Nada. Zil-"

"I get it."

"Good for you, chief."

The chief scowled, looking at the unconscious man in front of him. The doctors on staff in the police station had already checked him out and deduced that he was perfectly fine. They had taken a blood test and were still awaiting the results. Meanwhile, the chief and his second in command were left to stare at the strange man. And strange he was.

His appearance was almost… alien. He was pale, deathly pale. In fact, that was the reason the doctors on staff had insisted on checking him out first thing. His features were sharp, and while most people usually had a relaxed, or even content expression while asleep, his expression was stoic, showing nothing whatsoever. One would think he was dead if not for the steady rise and fall of his chest, for he didn't move at all in his sleep. His hands were folded over his chest, with slim, almost unnaturally long fingers intertwined with one another. He was tall and thin, but despite being slender, he was muscular too. The strangest of his features though, by far, was his hair. It fell in spikes down past his shoulder blades, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that it was _white_. Pure snow white. This kid looked like he couldn't have been any older than nineteen.

It was around then one of the doctors came in with a slightly nervous expression on his face. "Um, chief? We have the results of the… blood test," he cast a nervous glance over to the unconscious mystery man. "His, um, DNA. It's like nothing I've ever seen before," he shook his head, looking back at the chief before fixing his gaze on the white-haired male again.

The chief furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, like nothing you've ever seen before?"

The doctor sighed. "I mean, I can say one thing for certain. It's most definitely not human, not even close," he walked over to the pale man on the cot as the chief and his second in command exchanged stunned looks. "I just…," the doctor started, leaning in. "want to check something," he whispered. He reached out a hand and took one of the pale one's in his own, lifting it up and examining the pad of a finger. He ran his own over it and squinted, face close, before he laughed in a disbelieving manner. "No way," he chuckled, gently placing the hand back into its original position.

"What?" asked the chief, thoroughly freaked out now. The doctor laughed again and turned to him with an amazed expression.

"He has no fingerprints! Nothing but a smooth expanse of skin, no creases, no lines, no nothing! Do you realize what this means?" he asked, getting excited now.

The chief shook his head.

"This means we have found a completely different species, one uncannily similar to our own. This is just… amazing," he shook his head and went to stand beside the two higher ups, watching the pale man. Or was it a man? A man… or a thing? An alien?

They weren't left much time to think, as this… creature, began to open it's eyes. Ever so slowly, surprisingly normal looking brown eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, and then, he sat up. All three humans took an unconscious step back as he fixed his cold gaze on them, scrutinizing.

The doctor was the first to recover as he started to take a step forward, but stopped when the brown eyes narrowed and the 'man' tensed. So instead, he just spoke to him, trying to dim down his excitement. "Hello," the doctor said, raising a hand and waving slightly.

The white-haired anomaly cocked his head. "Hel…lo?" he asked. His voice was deep and held a slightly raspy quality to it. You could tell that he was testing out the word.

The doctor beamed and nodded quickly. "Yes, that's right! Hello. It's a greeting."

The 'man' looked confused, 'hello' being the only word he recognized in that statement. He tried to reflect this by shaking his head. These people confused him.

The chief took a breath and said, "I don't think he can understand you, doc."

The doctor chuckled. "No, probably not. But, I can try to teach him, no?" With that he started to approach the pale one again, same reaction, but this time, he didn't stop, just held up his hands in the universal, 'I come in peace' gesture. He stopped when he came to stand right next to the cautious creature.

"Hello," the doctor said again, and this time he was answered immediately.

"Hello."

The doctor smiled again, then pointed to the window. "Window," he said. The 'man' looked over and repeated the word.

"Window?"

"Window."

A slow nod. "Window."

The chief shook his head a bit. "Well, doc, we'll leave you to your new friend. If he-it?- gets violent or anything, just give us a yell, alright?" With that, he grabbed his second in command and left the doctor alone to try to teach this thing how to speak their language.

A few hours later, they returned. And were quite surprised at the sight of both the doctor and the alien laughing hysterically.

"Did he really?" the doctor asked, still unaware of the company. To the chief and his second in commands surprise, the alien answered back in only slightly choppy English.

"He did. Mariku is a strange one. It left a scar," he said, lifting the left sleeve of his tee shirt to reveal a scar that looked suspiciously like a bite mark. The doctor started laughing again and the pale 'man' smiled.

"You have a strange friend, Bakura," he said, then spotted the two stunned looking officers. "Ah, chief! He's a fast learner, as you can see, and as I'm sure you heard, he goes by Bakura for identification purposes."

The chief was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Um… hello, Bakura. I wasn't really expecting you to catch onto the English language this quickly, I have to say… I'm impressed."

Bakura beamed. "Thank you! I was somewhat confused at first, this language is rather complex, but I managed," he said, his pronunciation choppy, but understandable.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" the doctor asked, still smiling. Bakura nodded.

"Please," he said. The doctor towed the chief and his second in command out with him, to give Bakura 'some privacy, as he was sure this was all quite new and stressing for him'.

As soon as they were out of the room, an evil look entered the alien's eyes and he smirked, pressing a button on the earpiece no one had noticed.

After listening for a second he chuckled, and answered in his own language, "This species lacks common sense and knowledge. They will be no problem, they have no suspicion whatsoever. This planet is ours."


End file.
